Life Changes
by PrncssBunny
Summary: Serena has finally graduated from high school and the earth is at peace. Darien has decided to go back to the US to finish his studies, but has a surprise for Serena before he leaves that can change her life. Seiya has returned to Earth for Serena ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own Sailor Moon… nor any of its characters… I wish I did. And also, this story is both SerenaxDarien _AND_SerenaxSeiya, you will see what I mean in later chapters… and please NO FLAMES, they get tiring… And one more thing… this is my world and in my world, what I say goes for these characters… hehehehe…. Enjoy the story!

Life Changes

Chapter 1.

The sun shone brightly over the couple sitting on a lone bench in park. Birds chirped nearby as the beautiful young woman inhaled the fragrance of roses in the air as the young man sitting next to her watched her in wonder.

"Oh Darien, things have just seemed to finally fit into place, don't you think"? The blonde said as she ran her hand through her long golden hair that was pulled into two pigtails with buns on top.

Darien smiled, "Yes, Serena, it has. Just think, you are finally graduated and it seems the Earth is finally at peace."

"Now we can finally live the normal lives we have always wanted," Serena sighed. She turned to look at Darien as memories began to flood her mind of the last time she had to become Sailor Moon. She thought of all her friends and the trials and hardships that they had all went through. And then her thought were drawn towards one friend in particular, Seiya. Serena missed him, she knew that she had begun to fall for him, but buried it because she knew that she had a destiny to fulfill. Besides, she loved Darien, and only Darien.

"Are you alright, Serena?" Darien asked after noticing her spacing off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking of the past and everything," Serena replied smiling.

Darien stood and held out his hand to hers, "Come on, I'd better get you back before the girl's are upset. I know you had plans with them today." Serena smiled and nodded, taking his and letting him help her stand. "Now, I'm not going to have much time with you this week, but don't forget what we had talked about. I really do hope you consider it. Plan on me taking out next weekend and you can give me your answer then."

Serena beamed as they walked towards the temple, "I cannot wait!" It wasn't too long and they had reached the temple and Darien kissed Serena goodbye, not a deep kiss, but a simple kiss on the forehead. Serena went quickly into the temple.

"Meat ball head!" Raye said surprisingly, "You are actually here early!"

Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye as she followed her into her bedroom, "I am not always late anymore. I have matured, you know!" Raye laughed as she finished getting her bedroom cleaned up before the other girl's arrived. "It will be so nice to see the other girls for once," Serena said as she began to help Raye make her bed.

"I know, it seems like we never get to see each other anymore," Raye said as she finally finished and sat down. "So why was it so important that we meet today? It just seems strange that for once you called a meeting, especially since we haven't had the need for one in so long."

Serena sighed, "I will explain it all when the rest of the girl's arrive." Raye nodded as she heard the others arrive. Both girl's stood and went to greet them.

It took several minutes before the girls had calmed down enough for Serena to explain to them why she asked them to come.

"So Serena," Mina started. "What's with all the urgency?"

"Yeah, what is it?" Lita asked

"Is it a new enemy?" Amy finished.

Serena smiled and shook her head, "No, no, it's nothing like that. I asked you all to come today so I could make an announcement." The girls all sat in silence; they had not seen their leader this serious in a long time. "Since it seems that Earth is at peace, I have decided that as of now, you are all released from your senshi duties and can freely live your own lives." All four girls stared at her in shock. Mina was the first to speak.

"You're… releasing us?" Mina asked uncertainly. Serena nodded.

"But… why?" Lita asked.

"We have not had an enemy threat in over two years. I have decided that it was time that you all were able to move on and begin living your lives as you choose, instead letting your senshi duties decide for you," Serena said gently. "We have all made sacrifices to save Earth, especially you guys, and I think it is time that you are rewarded for it. Especially with graduation coming up, I think it is time you all begin living your dreams." Serena turned towards Amy, "I know you want to go to medical school, now you have the chance to go and not worry about the threat of attack." Amy nodded. Serena turned to Mina, "And you, Mina, you want to be a singer, right?" Mina nodded. "Well, go for it! Now you never have to worry about missing a rehearsal or anything." Serena faced Raye, "And now you can devote your studies to becoming a head priestess." Raye nodded in return. Serena lastly faced Lita, "My dear friend Lita, now you will be able to pursue your cooking skills and become a great chef!" Lita nodded. "Now don't you all see why you all should do this?!" Serena stood there, watching as her scouts pondered on what their leader has said.

"What about you?" Raye asked. "What will happen to you and Darien?" The other girls nodded and looked at Serena.

Serena blushed slightly and looked down, it was now or never, "Darien is returning to America to finish his studies in a month… and he wants me to go and live with him."

All the girls could do is look at Serena with shocked expressions… and then all hell broke loose.

A/N: Hehehe… now that is one hell of a cliffhanger, huh? Don't worry, the next chapter will be up very soon… hopefully my creativity stays on a role… lol… Well let me know what you all think. I always love reading the reviews. Also, for those of you who are wondering about _Storm, _I am still working on writing a sequel for all of you who wanna know more. Don't worry, I wont leave all you hangin for very long..

Later, Bunny


	2. Chapter 2

Last time:

"What about you?" Raye asked. "What will happen to you and Darien?" The other girls nodded and looked at Serena.

Serena blushed slightly and looked down, it was now or never, "Darien is returning to America to finish his studies in a month… and he wants me to go and live with him."

All the girls could do is look at Serena with shocked expressions… and then all hell broke loose.

Life Changes

Chapter 2.

Serena smiled inwardly as all her friends were frantically bombarding her with questions.

"When did he ask you?" Raye squealed.

"He asked me on my graduation day. I haven't given him an answer yet, but I am seriously considering it," Serena said calmly.

"But what will happen to us? If you move to America, then we will never see you again," Mina cried.

Serena wrapped Mina in a huge hug, "That's not true. It's only for a year and I plan on coming back to visit sometimes. I couldn't just leave for good. You guys are my best friends." The rest of the girls joined in on their hug. After a few minutes, they all separated.

"So when do you have to leave?" Amy asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well, if I decide to go, we will be leaving at the end of the month," Serena replied.

"You know we are gonna have to have a going away party for you two, right?" Lita asked.

Serena nodded, "I know." She glanced over at the clock and realized how late it had gotten. "Well I need to get back home. I have things to take care of." All the girls nodded. Serena stood and left the temple.

As she walked many thoughts were running through her head, mainly back to Seiya. 'It has been 3 years since he left for his own planet. I wonder if he even remembers me?' As she walked, deep in thought, Serena failed to notice the shooting star that streaked across the sky and landed on the roof of Crystal Tower.

A man stood at the top of Crystal Tower stared over Tokyo. '_It has been far too long since I have been back. Will she even remember me? I only hope I came back in time.' _The man thought as he ran a hand through his long black hair tied in a ponytail. He pulled his long red shirt down tight over his denim jeans. _'It's too bad that Taiki and Yaten decided not to come. I am sure they woul__d have enjoyed being here again.' _

Seiya moved towards the city streets and shifted the large duffel bag on his shoulder before continueing towards the apartment that he had secured for himself. It had taken him two months to get everything in order for his return to Earth. He smiled as he thought of his last conversation with his princess, or should it be said, _former_ princess.

_Kakyuu looked at her favorite Starlight and smiled, "I know how much you have missed Earth during these past few years." Fighter nodded, hanging her head. "And that is why I have decided that you are dismissed from your duties to me and are free to return to Earth. I know you left something very precious behind when you left, right?" Fighter looked up in shock and nodded. "As much as I dislike your reasons for wanting to return to Earth, I understand. You love her."_

_Fighter nodded, "I have tried to forget her, to move on with my life, but I just can't. Even though she loves another, I still want to be by her side to protect her."_

_Kakyuu nodded, "That is why I am giving you this chance. I will arrange everything for you on Earth, but you will be in charge of maintaining your own life." Fighter nodded and turned to leave. "One more thing," Kakyuu said, causing Fighter to turn. "Yo__u will no longer be Sailor Starf__ighter__. You must now accept a new senshi transformation. One more suited for your station within Princess Serenity's court." Kakyuu handed Fighter a black transformation wand with a blue star on top. "Take this and yell 'Star Knight Activate'. This will transform you into Star Knight. You will maintain your male form and it will aid you in your new life."_

_Fighter smiled and accepted the wand from Kakyuu, "Thank you so much, Princess."_

_Kakyuu stood and embraced Fighter, "No, thank you for being my most loyal senshi, and my most loyal friend. I will send you with a message for Princess Serenity notifying her of your new orders. As soon as you arrive on Earth, seek her out and give this too her. Take care, my friend."_

Seiya smiled as he stared at the beautiful night sky. _'Now, to find my Dumpling.'_ He turned and began to walk towards the last place he knew she would be, whistling to himself as he walked.

Restlessness has overtaken Serena as she walked towards her home. She knew there was no way she was going to be able to sleep once she got home. Serena had just reached the front gate when she saw someone walking away from her front door. She stood there in shock as she stared at the one person she didn't believe she would ever see again.

"Seiya?"

_A/N: Sorry it was so short… I am working on so many projects right now that it gets a little tough keeping them all in line… Hope you all like it!!!_

_ Bunny_


	3. Chapter 3

Last time:

Serena had just reached the front gate when she saw someone walking away from her front door. She stood there in shock as she stared at the one person she didn't believe she would ever see again.

"Seiya?"

Chapter 3

Seiya just stood there in shock. Even though he was hoping to find her after her mother has told him that she was out with her friends, he was still shocked to turn and find her standing there. He took in the sight of her. She had gotten so much more beautiful since he had last seen her three years ago. Her once childlike body had filled out into beautiful curves and her hair was now a rival to the sun as it shone brightly. She looked like a goddess as she stood there looking equally, if not more, shocked.

"Seiya?" she asked him again, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Dumpling," he said quietly as he moved to embrace her tightly. She stood there for a moment before wrapping her arms around him, making sure he was real and not some dream that she had conjured up.

"Seiya," she said quietly against him, "what are you doing here?"

"I am here to stay," he whispered back. Serena stood there for a moment longer, and then stepped out of his embrace.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked puzzled. Seiya pulled out the letter that Kakyuu had given him to deliver to her.

"I was sent to deliver this to you, Moon Princess Serena," Seiya said as he handed the letter to her. Serena opened it, taking in the fact that it bore Princess Kakyuu's official seal, and read it slowly. Her lips lightly mouthed the words that she read, but one phrase caused her to look up and stare at Seiya in surprise.

_Moon Princess Serena,_

_I hope my letter finds you in good health and spirit. I know you are probably wondering why I have sent Seiya, formally known as Sailor Star Fighter. I have sent him to join as one of your new senshi. I know that he is not necessarily needed, but think of it as a gift from me to you for the years to come, especially when you begin to build Crystal Tokyo. He will serve you loyally and will only put your best interests to heart. Please take care of him, as he is one of my personal favorites and I hope that you remember this kind gesture and know that it is a gesture of peace and when you take your place as NeoQueen of Crystal Tokyo, my planet will be the first to join in an alliance with you._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Princess Kakyuu_

Serena just stared at Seiya, "You are to be one of my senshi?" Seiya nodded. "One of _my _senshi?" Seiya nodded again. Before he could even realize it, Serena fainted onto the sidewalk and Seiya barely made it to catch her. Knowing her parents would be worried, he took her to the next closest place he could think of. The home of Sailor Mars.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short… I have been having a bad case of not so much writers block as it is just having a difficult time writing out how I want this story to go. But I promise that the next chapter will be nice and long….


	4. Chapter 4

Last time:

Serena just stared at Seiya, "You are to be one of my senshi?" Seiya nodded. "One of _my _senshi?" Seiya nodded again. Before he could even realize it, Serena fainted onto the sidewalk and Seiya barely made it to catch her. Knowing her parents would be worried, he took her to the next closest place he could think of. The home of Sailor Mars.

Chapter 4

Raye was sweeping the temple steps, which was not normal for her to be doing so late at night, but she was finding it hard to sleep, the words of her princess still weighing on her mind. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even notice the figure walking closer to her up the steps carrying something in its arms. It wasn't until Seiya was two steps away did she realize he was there, and only a moment after noticing him did she recognize the body he was carrying.

"Serena!" she exclaimed as she raced to Seiya's side and glared at him. "What happened to her?"

Seiya winced, feeling as though she felt it was him who was responsible. "She has fainted. I didn't take her home for fear of her parents getting upset."

Raye sighed in relief, "Bring her inside and lay her on the couch. I should have some smelling salts around here somewhere." Seiya followed her inside and laid her where he was told, then watched her as Raye went to get the smelling salts. "What are you doing here? I mean, back?" Raye asked as she knelt beside Serena, waiving the salts beneath her nose.

Seiya sighed, "Princess Kakyuu has sent me to Serena as a gift. She wishes me to be one of her new senshi. She knows that I have a soft spot for the Moon Princess and knows that I will serve her with my life. I have a personal letter from Princess Kakyuu to Serena explaining." Seiya walked outside, leaving Raye there to watch over Serena as she began to come to.

"Raye?" Serena whispered. "I just had the craziest dream. I just dreamt that Seiya came back and he is to be my personal bodyguard. Isn't that insane?"

Raye smiled, "Serena, that wasn't a dream. Seiya is here." Neither Raye nor Serena noticed that Seiya was within earshot and listening to their every word.

"Oh no, what am I going to do?" Serena groaned as she placed her hand over her forehead. "How am I going to tell him that I disbanded the scouts?" Seiya's eyebrows rose when he heard this. "Or worse, when I tell him that I am going to America with Darien in three weeks?" Seiya's eyes widened and he quickly made his presence known.

"You are going _where_ with Darien?" Seiya exclaimed. "Why did you disband your senshi?"

Serena sat up and stared into Seiya's indigo eyes, "I have disbanded them because it is time that they are allowed to live their own lives. We have not had the threat of attack in over two years."

Seiya turned to Raye, "And you just allowed this to happen?"

Raye glared at Seiya and was about to speak when Serena interrupted, "They had no choice in the matter. I declared it and as their princess they followed my orders."

"You still have not answered my previous question, _where are you going with Darien?_" Seiya asked, his voice lowering to barely a whisper.

Serena stared at him intently, "Darien is going back to America to complete his studies and has asked me to go with him to live over there."

"Don't tell me you are actually considering it?" Seiya replied.

Serena stood and walked towards the door, "There is no 'considering' to it, I am going. Raye, thanks for the salts. I will see you in the morning. I need to get home. I will see you tomorrow." And with that she walked out of the temple and rushed home, on the verge of tears.

Seiya and Raye just stared after her, Raye in amazement, and Seiya in shock. Raye was the first to move, simply to turn and face Seiya, "If you would like, you may stay here tonight."

Seiya nodded and followed Raye as she led him to a spare room, "Thank you, I would appreciate it. My apartment is still being set up and I won't be able to move in for a few days." Seiya walked inside the room and set the bag he was carrying on his back down by the bed. "I cannot believe that she would even consider leaving Tokyo and her senshi behind."

Raye sighed, "A lot has happened since you and the other Starlights left. She has changed. Especially since right after the last battle we faced two years ago."

"What happened?" Seiya asked curiously.

Raye turned to leave the room, "I am sorry, Seiya. That is a story that isn't really mine to tell."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: For those who have a problem with the names that I choose…. Oh well. Seiya's name is the only one that I have kept as the original, and yes, if translated it would be a girls name, but at the same time, aren't there guys out there with female names? Ever heard of a guy with the name 'Ashley'? So once again, if you don't like the way that I use the names… either deal with it or don't read it…..

Also, this chapter has some foul language, so be warned… read at your own risk….

Now on with the story….

Chapter 5

Serena walked rather quickly, trying to get home as quickly as possible. Her mind was reeling over the events that have happened today. As soon as she arrived home, she raced to her bedroom and flung herself on the bed, finally allowing the tears to flow freely, letting her true emotions out.

"Why did this have to happen now?" she whispered to herself through her tears. "Why did he have to come back now?" Serena did not notice her cat guardian, Luna, jump in through the window until she sat down on the bed beside her sobbing body.

"Princess, what is wrong? Why do you cry so?" Luna asked as she laid her head comfortingly beside Serena's head.

"I feel so lost, Luna. Before I was for sure that what I was doing was right, but now… Now that Seiya has returned, I feel so torn," Serena said to her guardian as she lifted her head up to look at her.

"Seiya has returned?" Luna asked curiously.

Serena nodded, "He was sent by Princess Kakyuu to become one of my senshi. Oh Luna, I thought I had come to term with my infatuation with him. I knew it wasn't meant to be and that I would never see him again, but now… Now I am not so sure."

Luna looked at her with sorrow in her eyes, for she could tell her princess was truly hurting. Only she had known of the pain Serena had dealt with over the past two years. The senshi knew of the events that still haunted Serena, but none except Luna had seen what effect they had had on Serena.

"I am rather surprised that Kakyuu would send him to you. Wasn't Seiya one of her favorites?" Luna asked.

Serena nodded, "I do not understand it either. Kakyuu always seemed to side with Sailor Pluto about the whole 'destiny' thing and not wanting to tamper with it."

A thought came to Luna's mind, one that needed answering, "Seiya… were you in love with him?"

Silence filled the room until Serena slowly nodded, "Yes… I was deeply in love with him. I made sure he never knew of it… and I never told anyone for fear of what Darien would do. I have made sure that the destiny that has been laid out before me remains intact. I have worked for three long years to bury my love for him… But now… what am I going to do? I cannot send him back, for fear that it would be perceived as an insult to Kakyuu. I just don't want the same thing happening as did before."

Luna nodded, for she knew that her princess could not take another incident like before. She stretched out and noticed the tired look in Serena's eyes. "Get some sleep, Princess. Once you have rested, you will be able to think on this clearly. And you know that I am always there."

Serena yawned, "I know and I thank you for that. Let us sleep." Serena quickly changed into her long white nightgown and climbed under the covers and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Seiya sat on the bed inside the room that Raye had graciously offered him and was deeply troubled by the look in Serena's eyes just before she had ran out of the temple. He could swear that he saw regret and pain in her eyes as she looked at him. "What has happened to her?" he whispered to himself as he laid down on the bed, letting sleep overcome him.

When Seiya woke, the sun was barely shining over the horizon. He quickly got dressed and stepped outside to watch the remainder of the sunrise, thinking about what he had to do. He had come all this way… for her. He had underestimated his love for her. He had felt it fill his heart the moment he saw her. Now after knowing that she is going to America, he knew he has little time to convince her otherwise.

When Serena finally woke up it was a little before noon. She pulled herself from bed lazily and went to her closet to pick out the clothes she would wear today. After staring for several minutes, she finally decided on a deep blue kimono top that had a v cut that showed off her diamond belly button ring, and a pair of denim jeans. After putting on her clothes and a pair of black heeled sandals, she fixed her hair in their usual meatballs that she was famous for and went downstairs to get something to eat. As she was just leaving her room, she noticed that her cell phone was beeping. She turned and picked it up, checking her messages as she walked downstairs.

One was from Darien, reminding her that they had a date that afternoon and he would pick her up at 12:30, and the other was from Raye, telling her that Seiya needed to speak with her urgently.

"Well, Seiya will have to wait until this evening when I get back," Serena muttered to herself as she walked into the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she was surprised to hear her mother and father talking to another person. Serena's eyebrows rose as she walked into the living room to see if Darien had arrived early. She was shocked to find both her mother and father were sitting on the couch visiting with Seiya. All of then looked up as Serena entered the room.

"Well look who decided to grace us with her presence," her mother said jokingly. Her father and Seiya smiled as Serena sat down on the arm of the chair Seiya was sitting on.

"How long have you been here, Seiya?" Serena asked calmly.

"I have only been here about fifteen minutes. I was waiting until you woke up because we need to talk. We didn't get the chance to since you kind of left before I was able to explain everything," Seiya replied as he looked deep into Serena's eyes. His eyes shone with love as stared at her for several minutes. Serena's parents stared at the couple as they looked into each other's eyes. They could tell that Seiya was in love with their daughter just by the conversation they had had with him and then by the look in his eye as he looked at Serena. They were all concentrating on Serena and Seiya that they didn't even notice that Darien had walked into the room with Serena's younger brother, Sammy.

Darien looked upon his girlfriend sitting rather close to a young man and they were concentrating more on each other than him. Seeing the way that Seiya was looking at his Serena produced a sharp pang of jealousy. Darien coughed to get their attention.

Seeing Darien there, Serena jumped up from the arm of the chair and raced over to him, "Darien, you're here early."

"Yeah," Darien said, his eyes never leaving Seiya, who had turned to stare him down. Darien was shocked by the look of hate in Seiya's eyes, and he had never even met the guy. "Sammy let me in. Um, Serena, who is this?"

Serena looked back at Seiya and then to Darien. "Darien, this is Seiya. You remember him, don't you? Him and I met when you were over in America last time… you know… three years ago? He just arrived in town last night. Seiya, this is Darien," Serena said nervously. Seiya looked to Darien and extended his hand.

Darien shook Seiya's hand, "It's nice to meet you." He then turned to Serena, "Well darling, we must be going if we are going to see the movie." Serena nodded and Darien led her towards the door. Seiya looked down and Serena's parents noticed the depressed look in his eyes.

"Serena, dear," her mother called. Serena left Darien's side and walked back into the living room.

"Yes, mother?"

"Don't you think you should reschedule your date so you can spend some time with your friend? I mean, it sounds like he came a long way to see you, especially since you haven't seen each other in three years," her mother said as she motioned towards Seiya who preparing to stand. Darien had walked in the room and stood behind Serena, listening to her mother. Serena looked back at Darien and then to Seiya.

"That's alright," Seiya said as he stood up. "I don't want to be any inconvenience to Serena. We can meet back up whenever you get back." He started for the door, moving just past Serena and Darien. Darien noticed how Serena's eyes followed Seiya as he walked past them, and then her eyes went to her mother's face.

"Seiya, wait," Serena called and then turned to Darien. "Darling, can we do this another time? My mother is right, Seiya did come a long way to see me and it would be very rude of me to jut blow him off. We can go to the movies another time."

Darien was fuming, he could not believe that his Serena was just going to break our date to go and hang out with another guy. "Are you sure this is what you want? This is my last afternoon off for about a week or two."Serena looked at him apologetically, "I am sorry Darien, but I need to do this. We will get together another time." Serena turned and gave him a hug and an innocent kiss on the cheek. She then turned and walked both men out of the door. When they reach outside, Darien turned to both Serena and Seiya, "What gives? This is my only day off and I wanted to spend time with you, and here you are just ditching me and going off with this guy! I thought we took care of all this two years ago, Serena." Seiya stared at the two, completely confused.

Serena sighed and placed her hand to her head, "It's not like I planned for this to happen. I can't just leave him here. Where is he supposed to go? We have important matters to discuss…."

"Well so do we, Serena. We still have to work out all the details of your moving with me. We have to get it done soon so we can tell your parents," Darien interrupted angrily.

"Please, let's not argue here…" Serena pleaded.

"We aren't arguing, Serena. I just want to know whether or not you are serious about us or if you are going to go through the same indecisiveness that you went through two years ago? Because if that's the case, then you might want to seriously reconsider our relationship," Darien continued. Seiya looked over and could see that she was on the verge of tears.

"Darien, please… not in front of Seiya…. "Serena begged.

"Why not? Isn't Seiya the entire reason we got into this is the first place? Then and now? Isn't that a funny coincidence? We were doing just fine until he had to show up again. I swear, how can you even think of choosing him over me? What about destiny?" Darien was starting to yell now. Seiya was a little intrigued by his choice of words and wanted him to continue, that was until he saw the look in Serena's eyes.

"Darien, we are only talking about rescheduling going to the movies, not anything more. What you are talking about is ridiculous," Serena said, her voice quivering. She knew she had to get him off this subject. She did not want Seiya to know about the terrible events that came after he had left those years ago.

"Is it? I mean, seriously," Darien pushed. He had a look in his eyes that frightened Serena. Just as he was about to take a step towards her, Seiya stepped in front of her.

"Hey man, I'm sorry if I have somehow pissed you off, I didn't mean too," Seiya said trying to lighten the mood. He was really interested in what had happened between the two of them, but he knew better than to push the subject, he would just ask Serena later.

Darien glared at Seiya, "Frankly I don't give a fuck what you have to say. This entire situation is because of you. If it hadn't been for you, Serena and I would have the perfect relationship, but no, she had to let some piece of shit like you worm your way into her heart." Seiya's eyes widened. "Oh, she never told you? That's just priceless. I'm rather disappointed in you, Serena. I would have thought you would have enjoyed being able to play with some poor guys emotions." Seiya looked back at Serena and could see the pain in her eyes as silent tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Please don't do this, Darien," she whispered.

"Don't do what? All I am doing is trying to find out whether or not I should be worried about you fucking some other guy after cancelling our date at the last minute," Darien said coldly. Seiya began to get angry at Darien's implications.

"Listen here," Seiya said, anger starting to show in his voice. "Serena has never even once, in the entire time I have known her, ever felt anything for anyone but you. Even after you had left her, she still remained completely faithful to you."

Darien laughed, "Well it's funny you should say that, because it wasn't until later that I found out she wasn't 'completely' faithful to me… Especially if she allowed herself to fall in love with another guy while I was gone. And here we are supposed to be destined to be together."

Serena gasped as Seiya spun around to face her, "Darien… Why are you being so cruel?" The tears Serena had been trying to hold back began to fall freely. "Darien… you are the biggest jerk I know. I cannot believe you would speak to me and about me especially because of all we have shared. Darien… I don't think I want to see you anymore… especially after this."

Darien's jaw dropped, "You're kidding me, right?" Serena shook her head, and before he could say anything more, she took off running down the street, desperate to get away from the two men who stared after her.

Seiya stared at Darien for a moment before speaking, "You are some piece of work… she would have went to the ends of the earth for you. I would give everything, even my life, to have her think of me like that." After giving one last glare to Darien, he ran after Serena.

It was several minutes before Darien even moved as he stared after the two. "Well Seiya, I may just have to watch out for you. Serena is destined to be mine and she would never go against destiny," he said as he began to walk home. Unknown to the three, was Serena's mother, and she had heard everything.

A/N: Du du dun… or however you spell that… lol… Some cliffhanger huh? Don't worry, I will go into more detail as to what really happened two years ago to put a little damper on Serena and Darien's happily ever after….. Till next time…..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serena ran until her chest burned and she finally stopped and sat on a bench inside of a beautiful park. She sat there and let her tears fall freely.

"Why did he have to do this to me? Why now?" Serena cried to herself silently. Thankfully for her there wasn't anyone in the park to here her. "Why couldn't Darien just leave all of this alone?" Serena's tears began to fall harder as the memories of her past came flooding back.

_It __had been exactly one year__ after the Sailor Starlights had left to return to their own planet and Serena had fallen into a deep depression that no one__ could figure the cause. It wasn't until Raye and Darien had found her one day, sitting in her room clutching a little pink teddy bear keychain, and crying softly to herself._

_It was then that Raye immediately knew what had caused her princess's depression and the thought scared her to death._

_"You were in love with him?" Raye gasped, forgetting that Darien was standing beside her. Serena looked up, fear showing through her tear filled eyes._

_"In love with who?" Darien exclaimed, anger and hurt in his voice._

_"Darien, please let me explain," Serena started._

_"Who is he?" Darien interrupted. "I want his name now!"_

_Serena bowed her head in defeat, knowing that her deepest secret was about to come out. Luna came and jumped onto Serena's bed, laying her head in Serena's lap to offer some kind of support._

_"Who is he?" Darien demanded again. When Serena refused to answer, he turned to Raye, giving her an icy look._

_"His name is Seiya. He was one of the Sailor Starlights. He was here while you were gone. He was there for her while you were gone," Raye said, but stopped once she saw the terrified look on Serena's face. _

_Darien stared at Serena coldly, "So, you decided because I wouldn't stay with you that you would find someone else, is that right?"_

_Serena shook her head hard, "That's not true, please listen to me. I didn't mean to fall for him. You are my only love, Darien. Only you. __I never acted on anything… not even he knows. He means nothing to me," Serena pleaded._

_Darien walked over to her and slapped her hard across the face, "I cannot believe you. I tried to make a better life for you and me and what do I get in return? While I was gone, you go sneaking around behind my back!" __Serena stared at him with shock and hurt. She never believed that her Darien would ever hurt her… physically. "I never snuck around… I never did anything. You are my only one. You are my destiny."_

_Darien turned and went towards the door, but paused looking back at Serena, "You are right. I am your destiny… and don't forget it." With those words, he walked out, leaving a broken Serena behind._

"I didn't see him for almost a month after that," Serena explained, barely above a whisper as Seiya sat there, listening intently. He could not believe what she had told him. Hatred burned inside of him as he thought of Darien laying a hand on her. "Things got better between us, but only after he was satisfied of my devotion for him."

"Why are you still with him?" Seiya asked. "Why be with him if he is going to treat you like this?"

"Because it is our destiny," was all Serena could reply. Silence fell upon the two as they sat there. Serena could not believe at how easily it was for her to tell Seiya the truth. He had found her while she was remembering, and after seeing his face, she knew she had to tell him. So she did. Finally, she was able to put to words the day that Darien had broken her. "Only Raye and Luna knew before now… none of the other senshi knows, and I don't want them to." Serena stood, "I need to go see Raye. She needs to know before Darien tries to call her." Serena stood and began to walk to Raye's, with Seiya following closely.

Serena sat on the temple steps as Raye brought her a cup of tea. Raye could not believe Darien. 'How could he hurt her like this again?' she thought as she handed the cup to Serena and sat down beside her. Raye and Seiya had been discussing the situation while Serena just sat there… staring lifelessly at the ground.

"Maybe Seiya is right, princess. Maybe… and I know this sounds weird coming from me, but maybe you should reconsider this whole 'destiny' thing," Raye said softly.

"No," was all Serena said, never looking up.

"I think Raye is right," Luna's comforting voice said as she strolled up to the three. "I heard your mother talking to your father about the little incident outside your house, Serena, and thought you could use a comforting shoulder.

"Raye is not right and you know it, Luna," Serena said. "Sailor Pluto already saw how the future was mapped out. My future is tied to Darien's."

"Luna," Seiya asked as an idea came to his mind, "Is there any way that you could summon Sailor Pluto here so we can discuss this with her?"

Luna thought a moment then nodded, "I think there might be a way."

"Then let's do it," Raye said as she jumped up and they all followed her inside.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I am sorry I haven't wrote more sooner… but I have been busy with work and a whole lot of other bull… but here is the newest chapter. I hope you like it.

Chapter 7

Serena was sitting outside on the porch, while Raye, Luna, and Seiya were sitting in the living room. Luna had summoned Sailor Pluto and they were waiting for her to arrive. They were sitting there solemnly when Sailor Pluto arrived, carrying her staff tightly. She looked as though she hadn't been resting well.

"Luna, what had happened? Why have you called?" Sailor Pluto asked urgently. She then noticed Seiya and glared. "And why is the starlight here?"

"He is no longer a starlight. He is now one of the princess's senshi," Luna said quickly. Luna looked Pluto up and down and could tell there was something wrong. "What is wrong, Sailor Pluto? Is there trouble with the time stream?"

Pluto sighed before sitting on a nearby chair, "Ever since the battle with Galaxia, the time stream has been a mess. Everything has fallen apart and I cannot find the reason."

"We may know the reason," Raye spoke up, staring at the ground.

Pluto turned to her quickly, "Please, Sailor Mars. If you have any ideas, share them."

"Well, I have been thinking about this intently for a few hours now, and why I haven't thought of this before is beyond me, but what if the battle with Galaxia changed everything?"

"How so?" Luna asked and Sailor Pluto nodded in agreement.

"Well, from what we were led to believe before, there was never supposed to be a threat like that. Even when we were sent to the future, there was no record or indication of such. So if that was never supposed to happen, then our princess was never supposed to meet the Starlights. So what if the reason the time stream is messed is that things have happened that were never supposed to happen… did happen?" Raye said in a hurry. They were all silent for a moment, then suddenly Seiya spoke.

"So I was never supposed to meet Serena," Seiya whispered.

"I believe that Sailor Mars is correct. Now, I must know, what has happened between our Princess and Darien?" Pluto asked. This time, Luna spoke.

"He has broken her."

"How so?" Pluto asked intrigued.

"He has taken it upon himself to force her to be with him," Luna said emotionlessly. "And because of him, her shining spirit that we all love… has diminished."

"This is terrible!" Sailor Pluto exclaimed.

"We also have reason to believe that she is in love with another," Raye said with a sigh. Pluto looked over at her in shock.

"She has fallen in love with another?" Pluto asked, trying to grasp the concept.

"Yes," Luna said. "It happened rather suddenly and she has done a very good job concealing it from everyone."

"This is strange," Pluto said. "I have never known our Princess to love anyone other than her Prince. This person must mean a great deal to her." Seiya did his best to hide a smile. "Who is the one who managed to claim her heart?"

"I believe that would be me," Seiya whispered. Pluto turned to face him, as if suddenly remembering he was there.

"That would make sense," Pluto said slowly.

"What do you mean," Luna asked.

"Well I could tell when you were here last that things were already changing. But I did not entirely see this going on any farther than a simple infatuation."

"You knew?" Raye gasped.

"Of course I knew," Pluto responded. "But now we must determine how to set things right. Especially now that Crystal Tokyo has been changed so drastically."

"We have called you to ask you something," Raye suddenly stepped in. "We need to know if there would be any harm if our Princess and Darien don't end up together?" Pluto sat there a moment, staring off. Inside she was wondering how much she should tell them, and whether or not it would help.

"Where is our Princess?" Pluto finally spoke. Luna titled her head to the door, and Pluto nodded, stood and began to walk outside.

She found Serena sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest, staring off into the night.

"You are deeply distressed, my Princess," Pluto said as she placed a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder.

"I have ruined everything, haven't I?" Serena asked as tears began to fall. "All because I fell in love with someone else."

Pluto knelt down beside her princess, "Princess, did it ever occur to you that this was never supposed to happen?"

"Well, it did happen and now because of my foolish feelings, I have ruined the entire future," Serena cried as more tears fell. "And what's worse is that I will never get to see Rini."

"Princess," Pluto said gently. "What I meant was that many events have happened to alter the future. The main one is the battle with Galaxia. Because of that one event, your future has been changed. But we don't know whether it is for the better, or worse. And just because you and the prince are no longer together, that doesn't mean that Rini will not be born. She is _your _daughter. You will have her no matter who the father is." Serena stopped crying and thought for a moment.

"So I haven't ruined everything?"

Pluto shook her head, "No, princess. Just because you are in love with Seiya does not mean you have ruined everything."

"Then what does the future hold for me now?" Serena asked as she stared at Pluto.

Pluto sighed, "I do not know. The future is no longer clear. The choices you make now will be the ones to shape the future. However, I do not want you thinking that you are forced to be with the earth prince. Just then a loud beeping was coming from Serena's jean pocket. She pulled out her pink sidekick cell phone and saw she had a new text message. "Who is it, princess?"

Serena looked from her phone to Pluto, "It's Darien." She turned the phone to show Pluto the text message.

_Darling, I cant begin to tell you how sorry I am. I never should have questioned you. Please call me after you have calmed down. I don't want to lose you. Not because of this. I know I was wrong. Just please, call me. Love, Darien_

"What should I do?" Serena asked quietly as she looked at Pluto.

Pluto looked at her, "What does your heart tell you to do?" Serena looked from Pluto's concerned gaze to Darien's message.

A/N: There u all are... sorry it took so long for an update...


	8. Authors Note

Sorry I havent updated in so long...I have been very busy with other projects. But thanks to the large amounts of encouragement... I will be posting a new chapter very soon. Should be before the week is out. Thank you for all the continued support and I look forward to more reviews.  
Thanks,  
Bunny 


End file.
